A Different Lesson
by X abbodon X
Summary: A girl and her umbreon morph get together after she spends too much time with her textbooks, written on request by: Ablearcher


**A Different Lesson**

I know it's not normally my style to do one-shots like this but I think this one came out well enough to warrant a place here; hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Mary sighed angrily as she glared angrily at the textbook, as if hoping she could intimidate the knowledge into her head, flicking the page over she sighed and leant back in the small wooden chair. She had just turned 15 three months ago and was just about to take her final exam to become a fully fledged Pokemon Ranger, an exam she was certain she was going to fail, she looked around needed something, anything, to take her mind off the thrice damned textbook. Hey eyes went over the plain walls occasionally lingering on the photo's or her parents or younger brother. Other than a few personal items and Midnight's bed the room was exactly the same as the rooms given to the other students, a bed, bookcase and desk and chair where all the furniture she had; well there was a small en suite with a shower, toilet and sink. She sighed again knowing she was just procrastinating again she brushed some of her light brown hair back and lent over the desk again her bright green eyes scanning the textbook as she muttered softly to herself "Gligar, poison/earth type, ambush predator in mountain caves and high altitude forests…." As she spoke it got quieter and faded to silence.

Midnight slipped into the room, his black well groomed fur gleaming as the golden rings that adorned his body glowed softly, his dark red eyes darted around and locked onto Mary. He padded across the room softly and nuzzled her side whining softly, he knew she wasn't happy and he wanted to cheer her up.

"Oh hey boy" Mary said happily looking down at her Umbreon morph pet, his front paws resembled hands and where fairly effective at manipulating objects although fine motor skills still eluded him, she rubbed his head softly sighing as she turned her attention back to the book.

Midnight padded under the desk whining softly as he poked her legs with his nose, she had spent the last few days holed up in her room revising, he was determined to get her away from her desk.

Mary shifted slightly as his cold nose poked her legs his position forcing her to spread her legs apart slightly to give him room. "You know that's really distracting?" she muttered half-heartedly

A curt "uuummmb" from Midnight assured her that this was the point as he continued to nudge her with his nose.

Mary continued to shift uncomfortably as his cold nose broke her concentration; she gave a soft gasp when she felt his nose nudge her crotch, starting back slightly in surprise.

Midnight smiled softly, finally she had responded to his gentle nudges, stepping forward he nudge her again in the same spot hoping for the same reaction.

"W..w.w..what are you doing?" Mary stuttered as she felt his nose press against her crotch again.

Midnight looked up at Mary given her a, isn't it obvious, look as he poked that spot again knowing that it was keeping her away from her desk and the textbooks.

Mary gave a soft involuntary moan when he touched her for a third time, she couldn't believe she was getting turned on by this….

Midnight looked up his face now the picture of confusion, he could smell a female in heat, his nostrils flared and he sniffed around the scent drawing him back to Mary's crotch. He paused giving a confused "Breooon?" as he pushed his nose against her crotch; Mary didn't have heats did she? Yet she smelt like it…. So… she must be in heat, he finally decided

Mary moaned again and squirmed slightly looking down at Midnight with a soft smile she spread her legs slightly more to give him better access.

Midnight looked up at Mary for a second doubts over her condition still flashing through his mind despite the intoxicating aroma hanging in the air. Shifting forward again he pushed his nose hard against her groin, yes the scent was definitely coming from her, he back off slightly; his member beginning to harden and slide out of its protective sheath.

Mary shuddered and groaned, why was this making her so horny? She looked down at Midnight who met her gaze and gave a small whine.

Midnight just wanted to help his mistress, his parents had told him about a females' heat and how uncomfortable it was; maybe that was why she had spent so much time next to the desk… yeah… that made sense. He padded back and leapt on the bed "Ummmb reeeeeooon, ummb" he said staring at her from across the room.

Mary, obviously, couldn't understand Midnight's words but she could see what he wanted in his eyes. Blushing she pushed herself up and walked over to the bed pausing and blushing harder when she noticed a patch of pink flesh, mostly hidden by his rear legs, his exposed member standing out in stark contrast to Midnight's flawless black fur.

Midnight's muzzle curved into a small smile as he watched Mary cross the room; his member almost fully exposed and throbbing softly beneath him as he breathed in her scent, now hanging heavily in the air.

Mary sat down on the bed next to Midnight and stroked his head softly unsure of how she should react in this sort of situation.

Midnight leant gently into the petting, pawing gently at the shorts she was wearing he knew she was wearing clothes, even if he couldn't discern their function, and he wanted them gone so he could help her with her heat.

Mary squirmed slightly as his finger like paws gently tugged on her shorts, pulling them down a short distance, she scratched him behind his ears and gently moved his paws away from her shorts "Do you really want me?" she asked hesitantly, blushing heavily.

Cocking his head Midnight gave a small whine of confusion, did he want her? Of course he wanted her! He wanted to know if she wanted him to help her! After a moment of deliberation Midnight rolled onto his back spreading his legs slightly and revealing his erection to her, his rings' glow dulling in his form of a blush.

Mary blushed heavily as her eyes were drawn to him member, they ran slowly from the tapered head to the tiny bulge of his knot near the base, "I'll take that as a yes" she said more to herself than to Midnight; after a moment of indecision she began to slowly undress.

Raising his head at the sound of rustling Midnight gave a happy little bark as he watched Mary undress his small tail swishing from side to side as his eyes drunk in each bit of newly exposed skin.

Mary threw her skirt onto the floor blushing as she saw Midnights eyes run hungrily up her legs and lock onto a small wet spot on her panties, reaching behind her back she undid her bra tossing that away too giving a soft whimper as the cold night air hit her stiff nipples.

Midnight's gaze rested on Mary's breasts; he had seen similar things on all but the smallest human females he had met however he had never been able to work out their purpose, he supposed they bore a passing resemblance to a bitches' teats but if that was their purpose why were they so large? Determined to get a better examination he moved forward overbalancing Mary gently so he ended up lying on her stomach, her breasts within easy reaching distance.

Mary gave a little squeal as Midnight pushed her backwards; she looked up at his face blushing when she saw him gazing intently at her breasts.

Midnight looked up glancing at Mary, his red eyes boring into her green ones, as he slowly reached out and gently squeezed her breasts.

Writhing slightly under his soft touch Mary whimpered softly, the rubbery pads on his 'fingers' creating a wonderful sensation, and smiled softly up at him.

Encouraged by Mary's gentle grin along with the increasingly powerful scent of her arousal Midnight continued to gently examine her breasts; the nipples seemed familiar to him but the rest of them was alien although his mistress seemed to enjoy his touch, this alone was enough to keep him going.

Mary squirmed panting softly; all the while the burning sensation radiating form her crotch was growing, begging for attention.

Leaning in close to Mary's breasts Midnight scrutinised her nipples, they were definitely similar, and after a brief moment his tongue darted out and licked at her nipple.

Mary's back arced and she gave a squeal, part surprise and part pleasure, as she felt his rough tongue drag across one of her nipples "Oh god" she muttered

The strength of Mary's reaction surprised Midnight, he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting but that definitely wasn't it, quickly recovering he licked at her again before lowering his head to her breast and suckling slowly.

Mary writhed under the treatment, the burning sensation growing faster and faster as her body screamed for release, she moaned loudly closing her eyes so she could focus on the shivers of pleasure coursing through her body.

Moving to her other breast Midnight continued suckling her glancing up at her face every so often and smiling broadly at the look of bliss he saw there, his nostrils flared with each breath as her arousal hung heavily in the air, his erection pulsing with each breath as her scent aroused him further.

Mary could stand it no longer and reached up gently pushing his head off her breast, giving a little sad sigh when he stopped suckling, "Lower" she said softly

Midnight lifted his head up and gently nuzzled Mary's cheek giving it a small lick before lowering his head to her crotch and sniffing her panties, giving a low whine as her scent assaulted his body.

Mary looked down at Midnight blushing "You want them off huh boy?" she asked reaching down to her panties.

Looking up at Mary, after a very brief pause, Midnight gave a small nod and another softer whine.

Mary leant over and gave Midnight a small kiss in the centre of the ring on his head giggling gently when she saw it practically disappear into his black fur; scooting backwards slightly she hastily pulled down her panties, giving a very small whimper as the movement rubbed the fabric against her needy cunt, and dropping them off the side of the bed.

Midnight's nose flared as she removed her panties the scent becoming more obvious and bountiful without that last piece of clothing hindering it; he slowly shuffled up so his nose was inches above her sex and took a small lick watching her reaction carefully as he did so.

Mary's body tensed up as she felt his tongue touch her, it sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body, "ooooooohhh yeeeesss" she hissed.

Midnight's body shook softly, smelling her was one thing but tasting her was sending him mad with lust, he took another long lick the pleasant flavour tingling on his tongue as he moved his head and gently nudged her side pushing her very softly.

Mary gave a moan of disappointment when he took his head away from her crotch, giving a small start when she felt him pushing at her side, she looked down "What is it?" she asked softly

With a soft sigh Midnight looked up at Mary, never before had he wished he could talk this much, he gave a soft whine and nudged her with his nose the turned around, laying his head on the blankets and spreading his rear legs slightly, after a moment of keeping this pose he lifted his head and glanced around at her meaningfully his eyes begging for comprehension.

Mary glanced at Midnight as she slowly but two and two together in her head, her blush climbing through the shades of red as comprehension dawned on her "oh" she said softly as she slowly shifted herself into the same position Midnight was in glancing over her shoulder every so often to ensure she got it right.

Midnight smiled softly and gave a low murr as he pushed himself up and padded across the bed towards her "ummmmmbbb" he muttered gently as his eyes raked over her glistening cunt.

Mary whimpered softly in anticipation as she felt Midnight move closer, rustling of the sheets and his heavy breathing allowing her to track his every movement despite not being able to see behind her.

Midnight padded up behind her and leaned forward dragging his tongue across her cunt one more time, eliciting a small squeal from Mary, before jumping up and mounting her; his front legs wrapped around her stomach and his erection prodding her wet cunt with each movement they made.

Whimpering softly as the burning desire reached a crescendo Mary rocked her hips trying to salvage more pleasure from the gentle prodding to her nether lips.

Leaning forward Midnight lapped at the back of her neck and slammed his hips forward, filling her up in one smooth thrust.

Mary gave a long drawn out groan of pleasure, silently thankful she had already lost her virginity, as he thrust into her; she could feel his manhood throbbing rhythmically inside her as he held it there.

After a few seconds to let her adjust to his girth Midnight began to thrust, quickly settling into a hard and fast rhythm, his tongue bathed the back of her neck as he pounded her.

Writhing under his treatment Mary gripped the bed; she couldn't believe Midnight was fucking her, or that it felt so good!

Midnight sped up slightly, his rapidly inflating knot banging against her outer lips as it asked for entry, his tongue bath of her neck became gentle nibbles and licks.

"Tie me" Mary groaned between pants, the pitch of her voice wavering slightly as she spoke, her hips rocking back to meet Midnight's powerful thrusts as her body tried to push him deeper inside.

With a small eager "Ummb" Midnight slammed his hips forward, putting all his strength behind the thrust, pushing his knot into Mary's eager cunt; he panted and held his position for a second or two, letting his knot expand further, before restarting his thrusts quickly accelerating to his previous speed and getting faster from there.

Mary cried out as she felt his knot enter her, the waves of pleasure radiating through her body, her cry rose in pitch as she felt him begin to pound again her inner walls contracting around the welcome invader as she tried to coax his seed out.

Midnight groaned and sped up his thrusts as the pleasure peaked, all his instincts crying out for him to seed this female, his hips went into overdrive as he desperately sought that tiny extra shove to take him over the edge.

The sudden increase in speed proved too much and with a loud cry Mary came her body tensing then relaxing as pleasure washed through her system.

Midnight's cry soon joined Mary's as the sudden rapid undulations of her cunt more than pushed him over the edge, his rapid pumps freezing as he shot his seed deep inside her, his legs shaking slightly as twinges of pleasure danced across his body.

They stayed perfectly still for a moment both panting hard from the exertion as they slowly came down from their orgasmic highs Midnight giving a small happy whine as he rested gently on Mary's back his eyes sliding closed; underneath him Mary squirmed slightly but her exhaustion soon took it's toll and she too fell asleep, still joined to him by his knot.

* * *

Mary smiled and rubbed her slightly distended belly a wistful look in her eyes, next to her Midnight looked up proudly his eyes locked on her stomach as well. A lot had happened in the few short months since they had first mated; Mary had passed her test, with flying colours much to her delight, and had taken up a career as a ranger only to drop out a month later when her pregnancy became apparent. They both knew that was no life for a baby and had made a silent pact to but her career on hold until their child, or children, where old enough to join them on their expeditions. They had brought a small house on the edge of Lillycove using the money Mary had set aside and had quickly settled down together. Although her life definitely hadn't turned out the way she had planned she had no regrets, well maybe one… she should have mated with Midnight sooner.


End file.
